Attachment
by Rannaty
Summary: The promised lemon one shot to the readers of 'Crazy for you'. Takes place after the fic.


**A/N:** I sorta kinda promised to the readers of 'Crazy for you' that I would do a little attachment one-shot to add to the story so here it is (with the use of much imagination, titled 'Attachment' xD). You should read the epilogue first though if you haven't done that yet. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Attachment**

The psychedelic colors were really giving him a headache. Ryou was watching over the patients painting and for some unknown reason they all wanted to use colors like neon green, bright blue and red, without forgetting the sickenly girly shade of pink. They combined them all together to create "art". It consisted of different shapes making whirling... whirls. Ryou's head wasn't working properly right now in the midst of color.

"I just want to get out of here..." He muttered to himself. Even though he wasn't technically living alone anymore, he still talked with himself, especially if he was stressed. The relationship between Mariku and him was doing well, despite all the personality clashes they had been having lately. The other wasn't fully stable but he had never physically hurt Ryou and Ryou trusted that he never would.

Maybe spring just wasn't his season... Ryou didn't know what was wrong with the other, the subject was dodged every time he brought it up. He sighed and almost ignored the fact that he could go already. Almost.

Ryou made his way to his small apartment first, picking up some stuff before heading to see Mariku. He used his keys to get in and locked the door behind him.

"Hi, have you just been laying around all day?" Ryou asked once he spotted the other on the bed.

"Yes, it's not like I have a lot to do around here..."

It bothered him a bit that Mariku didn't look at him when he spoke but he tried to not let it show. "It's a good thing I'm here to make you all un-bored then." It crossed his mind that the other might not want his company but he shook it off. They practically shared all their space with each other 24/7 and were so used to it that it always felt weird if they didn't.

"Let's play Twister!" Ryou tried to cheer up the bad mood but it was unsuccessful.

"Let's not."

Ryou frowned and came to sit next to Mariku. "Mariku, what's wrong?" He reached out to touch his arm but it was yanked away. Ryou felt a mental stab and flinched physically.

"Why do you think something is wrong?" The other was still not looking at Ryou as he spoke.

"You've been acting weird lately... You seem to always be on edge these days..."

Mariku didn't say anything, just turned on his side so that he was facing away from Ryou.

"What's the matter? You can tell me, I'll listen, you know I will. Tell me what's bothering you, please..." Ryou's voice trailed off and his eyes became wet from the corners. If the other wasn't telling him, it could only mean one thing.

"It's me, isn't it?" He said quietly. "There's something wrong with me, something you don't like... What is it? Ha-have I done something? Said something?"

"No, Ryou-" Mariku finally spoke but was interrupted by the other's almost hysterical ranting.

"Am I a bad lover? A bad boyfriend? What- Why can't you just tell me?! I can... I can take it! J-just- I'll do something about it a-and-"

"God dammit Ryou!" Mariku snapped and pinned the other down with a quick movement. "Shut up already, will you? It's not like that at all!"

Ryou looked at him wide eyed, he got a bit startled by the sudden change of situation.

"It's not like that." His voice was calmer now and he was no longer yelling. "It's not about you... There's absolutely nothing wrong with you."

"...Then what is it?" Ryou asked carefully.

Mariku didn't answer, he just seemed to be terribly tense. He wasn't touching Ryou but he could feel his tenseness anyway, and see it in the way he grasped the covers and in the way his yaw tightened as he stared down on him.

"Mariku?" Ryou reached to touch his face but his hand was grasped by the other in mid-movement. He looked at him, puzzled as to why he was acting this way. Mariku started to slowly draw circles on Ryou's knuckles and leaned in, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, as if taking in his scent.

"Um, Mariku?" Ryou whispered quietly, not really getting what was going on. He let out a surprised sound when the other suddenly attached himself to him, holding him tightly in place. "What..?"

Everything he was perhaps going to say after that was engulfed by the other's mouth as he began hungrily kissing him with a small growl. Mariku moved his body against his, creating heat between them or perhaps increasing the one that was already there. Ryou let out a moan as his lips and mouth were assaulted by the other and wrapped his arms around his neck. Ryou's eyes widened and he suddenly broke away when he felt something rub against his inner thigh.

He looked at Mariku who looked right back with lust in his purple depths. It was now very clear what had this all been about to Ryou and he could feel the anxiousness in himself. The other buried his face in the junction of his neck and shoulder, nuzzling it a bit.

"I want all of you..." Mariku whispered in his ear, nippling it and making Ryou shiver.

His thoughts raced in his mind as he tried to fully grasp the situation. His mind was in such a mess that he couldn't possibly make out what it wanted as the other was already getting rid of his shirt, luckily his body and heart did as he didn't stop him and just lifted his face in the same level as his, kissing the other gently.

"...I trust you... love..." He smiled a bit nervously. "...to-to have me."

Mariku bent down to kiss again, with affection this time. The shirt was gone and the tanned male began to kiss down the other's body. Ryou tilted his head back, tugging the shirt the other was wearing and he lifted his arms so it could be yanked off of him. Ryou buried his hands in the other's hair as he traveled lower and lower, dipping his tongue in his bellybutton, causing Ryou to arch up to him and moan.

When Mariku reached the hem of his jeans, he stopped to look up at Ryou who nodded, want and trust whirling in his eyes. Mariku undid the button and the zipper, Ryou then helped him by kicking the jeans of. Mariku came up in face level to kiss him again, more urgently this time and guided Ryou's hands on the hemline of his pants, Ryou took the hint and helped them off, along with the underwear.

Now that they were both naked Ryou blushed and felt a bit embarrassed. He felt so plain compared to Mariku but the hungry eyes scanning his body told differently.

"You're so beautiful..." Mariku told breathlessly, kissing him again before replacing his mouth with his fingers. Ryou licked and sucked them, enjoying the flavor until they were removed from him and he was indicated to open his legs a bit more. Ryou did and gasped sharply as one of the fingers was inserted in him. He grabbed Mariku's shoulders and closed his eyes tightly.

"Relax." The other whispered and Ryou did his best to obey before another finger was inserted and Mariku scissored him. Then after the third finger was in, he thrust them in and out a few times before removing them completely. Ryou's breathing was a bit heavy as Mariku leaned to kiss his forehead, at the same time starting push his member in, going slowly at first and then quickly thrusting the rest of the way in. Ryou yelped and dug his fingernails in Mariku's shoulders who flinched a bit.

Ryou squeezed his eyes shut and could feel the tears of pain roll down his cheeks. Mariku leaned to lick them away and began moving slowly at first but steadily increasing his speed. Ryou whimpered in pain at first but then the other shifted his angle a bit, hitting the puddle of nerves in side him. The pale boy arched his back and neck, crying out in pain and pleasure, scratching the other's shoulders and back with his fingernails, creating red marks. Mariku moaned throatily at the combo of the tight, pleasurable heat and the slight pain. Ryou wrapped his legs around him, coaxing him to go on.

Little by little the pain left him, giving room to the pleasure. After sharing their living space and the very air they breathed for such a long while, it felt so right to be sharing something much more intimate.

The sounds of passion filled the small room as they both came closer and closer to the edge. Mariku stroke Ryou in time with his thrust, feeling himself come closer.

They were both so close now and as Mariku bit down on Ryou's shoulder, the same place he had bitten long ago, marking him as his, he cried out in pain and pleasure as he came, screaming the other's name, Mariku soon following him.

They lied on heap of limbs in the afterglow and Mariku lapped off the blood from Ryou's shoulder almost apologetically. No words were exchanged for a while and they weren't needed either. They just listened each other's steadying breathing and pulled the covers over their tired bodies. It was a bit early to go to sleep but it didn't matter.

"I love you..." Ryou whispered softly into the other's hair and closed his eyes calmly, ready to fall asleep at any second now, but before he did a quiet "Love you too" was heard and he smiled in his sleep.

xxxxx

They woke up in the middle of the night because they had gotten to sleep so early. It was dark otherwise but the moon was shining from between the bars on the window, throwing little light into the room.

The mood was serene and all the past clashes were forgiven and forgotten long ago. They lay in each other's arms, sometimes carrying out a whispered conversation about something completely pointless.

"Do you think if the moon was made of cheese that it would it still cast light?" Ryou asked quietly, knowing the question was very stupid but not caring. Mariku chuckled a bit and seemed to think it through.

"Well, if rock can reflect the light of the sun to Earth, I think cheese could too."

"Hmm... That's good, in case it becomes cheese..."

"Why would it do that?"

"I don't know... But more unbelievable things have happened." Ryou whispered.

"Like what?"

"I didn't think it would ever be possible for me to fall for you but it happened anyway... I think the moon could as well turn into cheese any minute, or then it already has but no one has noticed."

Mariku kissed his shoulder. "Yeah... I guess you're right."

"I'm hungry." Ryou suddenly stated with a frown. The crook of his neck was the only thing muffling the other's laughter, it tickled a bit.

"Oh Ryou..." He said between laughing. "That is so you." The laughter finally ceased as Ryou elbowed him. "So you want to go get something to eat?"

Ryou nodded. "Yeah." He tried to sit up but flopped back down with a yelp.

"You ok?" Mariku asked, sitting up and looking at the other with slight worry.

"Help me to where the food is?" Ryou asked, reaching out to Mariku who picked him up and helped him to get dressed.

After they were both back in their clothes, they headed for the door, Mariku carrying Ryou. Ryou took out the keys and opened the door and they peeked carefully out, Mariku not technically being allowed to leave the room without a third person. When no one was in sight, they quickly made their way to Ryou's.

"I should have restocked..." There was little over nothing in the fridge as they searched for food. All they could find was the instant noodles in the cupboard.

"Let's just eat that."

They somehow managed to boil the water and prepare the noodles, then they sat down to the table eat, or it was more like Mariku sat and Ryou was sitting carefully on his lap.

"This is nice..." The smaller male said quietly, leaning his back against the other's chest.

"Yeah... How's your shoulder?"

Ryou lifted his shirt's collar enough to see the teeth marks on his shoulder, it didn't look that bad though it was a bit sore. "It's ok, don't worry."

"I got a bit carried away there..."

The other just smiled. "That's ok, I don't mind if it leaves a scar."

"You don't?"

"No, it just proves that I'm yours."

Mariku was closer than ever to pull off an actual, sincere smile and he wrapped his arms around the other possessively, not caring if that made him unable to eat, Ryou could have the rest of the food.

Ryou munched on the noodles happily, not minding if he got to eat all the rest. "We should just stay here until the early hours, then sneak off back to your room." He said between bites. "Oh and you can use the shower if you want."

"Will you use it with me?" Mariku asked suggestively and a pink tint rose to Ryou's cheeks.

"Um ok..."

"It's a deal then."

* * *

**A/N:** So how was it? The first lemon I've ever written so it probably wasn't so good. I rewrote it too after the first draft and I think it's much better now than it was... The first version sucked so bad and lacked too much emotion. The talk about the moon-cheese thing was there so it wouldn't be all about the sex though it pretty much was anyway -.-'' And damn, now all I want to do is write them play Twister xD 

**Please review!!!**


End file.
